A Matter of Honor
| writer = and | originaldate = 26 November 2016| year = July 2410| image = Brokosh.png| next = Never Surrender| prev = All In| arctitle = Iconian War| arcprev = All In| arcnext = Never Surrender }} A Matter of Honor is a fanfic by and , part of the -'verse. It was posted as part of Unofficial Literary Challenge #24: "Mirror Wars" on the Arc Forums, but is a main arc story. In the wake of Klingon military disasters against the Iconians at Qo'noS and Dinasia, an Orion clerk tries to defect from the Orion Syndicate to the Klingon High Council opposition bloc led by the Houses of Martok and Chel'tok, dragging the Lethean former mercenary General Brokosh and the crew of his battlecruiser into a clash that will decide the future of the Klingon Empire. Summary :Epigraph: "A Far North Land" by Brian McNeill An Orion clerk named Eris meets with Brokosh in a bar in First City and pleads for asylum in exchange for a recording of Orion Syndicate chief Melani D'ian attempting to blackmail additional concessions out of Klingon Chancellor J'mpok, stating that he wouldn't have been able to kill Martok without her help. Brokosh attempts to get her to safety but they are attacked by Orion assassins and Eris is killed. Brokosh escapes with the recording to a townhouse owned by the House of Martok, where together with members of Martok and his own House of Chel'tok, he plans to corroborate the evidence and overthrow J'mpok. While Worf arranges for Admiral Dr. Beverly Crusher to autopsy Martok's body, Brokosh's team borrows Subcommander Daysnur, a Lethean mindhound on the crew of Admiral D'trel of the Romulan Republic Fleet. The team means to capture the deceased Eris' former boss, Enyala Kal'Mor, and telepathically force a confession. IKS HoSbatlh plants a false distress call to lure in Kal'Mor's carrier Li'valen, and quickly disables and boards the vessel. Brokosh's troops overpower the crew and fight their way to the bridge, capturing the captain. Daysnur mind-probes Kal'Mor, verifying Eris' story and forcing her to regurgitate it on a recording. Captain Meromi Riyal, Brokosh's flag captain, then asks to "do the honors", accuses Kal'Mor of murdering her parents and selling her into sex slavery, and executes her. Back on Qo'noS, Worf is displeased at Kal'Mor's death, realizing that the others planned to trap him into challenging J'mpok to a duel for the chancellorship rather than seeking his impeachment by the High Council. Worf initially demurs, but upon being informed that his wife Lady Grilka is carrying their second child, who is at risk if an extended political crisis breaks out amidst the Iconian War, he relents and agrees to fight. In the Council, J'mpok denies the charges and tries to have Worf discommendated, but several councilors refuse. In particular, Dahar Master Ch'zog accuses J'mpok of cowardice in refusing to accept Worf's challenge. J'mpok draws his yan sword and attacks Worf, who fights back with his father Mogh's bat'leth. Worf is wounded twice but ultimately kills J'mpok, and is acclaimed as the new chancellor. Worf decrees that the Treaty of Ter'jas Mor allying the Klingon Empire to the Orion Syndicate is now null and void in retribution for D'ian's complicity in the murder of Martok, issuing an offer of asylum to any Orion crew willing to swear absolute loyalty to Imperial command, and commanding the abolition of slavery in the Empire. Meromi Riyal is the first to step forward and swear her allegiance, to Worf personally. Memorable quotes References Characters :B'Oraq • Ba'wov • Baras • Brakor • Brokosh • Ch'zog • D'trel • Da'qir • Daysnur • Drex • Eris • G'sten • Grilka • Ila'kshath • J'mpok • Ja'rod • K'Dhan • K'Gan • Enyala Kal'Mor • Kevtek • Korva • Kurgan • Noggra • Norigom • Ra'qr • Meromi Riyal • Sirella • Ton • Worf :Kelem A'tir • B'Vat • Beverly Crusher • Ch'rog • Melani D'ian • D'Tan • Duras • Gowron • Klau tr'Kererek • James T. Kirk • Lursa • Martok • Mo'tar • Mogh • Martouf • Nero • Obisek • Odo • Rani Riyal • Urthog Locations :Archanis sector • Qo'noS (First City: Kargh's Place, Klingon High Council Chambers • Ketha Lowlands) :Cardassia Prime • Deep Space 9 Races and cultures :Gorn • Klingon • Lethean • Nausicaan • Orion • Romulan :Breen • Changeling • Herald • Human • Iconian • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya Ranks and titles :captain • cha'DIch • Chancellor of the Klingon High Council • commander • dahar master • ghIntaq • general • high admiral • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • mindhound • sergeant major • subcommander :admiral • fleet admiral • Proconsul of the Romulan Republic • representative • Surgeon General of Starfleet Starships and vehicles : ( battlecruiser) • (Tor'Kaht-class) • Li'valen ( flight-deck cruiser) • shuttlecraft :Narada States and organizations :House of Chel'tok • House of Duras • House of Grilka • House of J'mpok • House of Konjah • House of Maang • House of Martok • House of Mogh • House of Noggra • House of Ozhpri • House of Qualta • House of Torg • Klingon Defense Force (Klingon Sixth Fleet) • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Republic :House of Daamaq • Starfleet Technology and weapons :bat'leth • d'k tahg • disruptor • grenade • photon torpedo • torpedo launcher • yan Other references :Code of Honor IV: Modern Warfare • darsek • Goddess • racht • red sand • telepathy • Treaty of Ter'jas Mor • Tripartite Treaty of Khitomer External links *"A Matter of Honor" on the Arc Forums * Category:Fan fiction novelettes Category:Bait and Switch stories Category:Bait and Switch stories with Brokosh Category:Bait and Switch stories with D'trel